coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7837 (5th April 2012)
Plot Stella's horrified to find that they've had a break-in and the week's takings have been stolen. Karl pretends to be as shocked as she is and promises to phone the police. Dev sets off on his golf holiday with Aadi and Asha. He begs Sunita to change her mind and go with them but she refuses. Peter shows Carla a letter that he's received from Leanne's solicitor regarding her application for custody of Simon. Peter resolves to fight for Simon. Stella wonders how the burglars knew the safe combination. Sunita's offended thinking that Stella suspects the bar staff and leaves in a huff. Kirsty arranges a romantic night in with Tyrone. Tommy's upset when he gets a call to tell him that his granddad Jeff has died. Tyrone closes the garage and takes Tommy for a drink. Paul and Eileen take Lesley to the care home. Paul explains to her that it's her new home. Stella's angry with Karl when she discovers that he's forgotten to phone the police. She phones them herself instead and reports the break-in. Realising he's late for his meal with Kirsty, Tyrone heads home leaving Tina to look after Tommy. He's grateful to have such good mates. Karl calls at No.7 and finds Sunita in tears. She tells him how she and Dev row all the time and she's not sure that she loves him any more. Kirsty's furious with Tyrone for being late and hurls his dinner on the floor. Tyrone's shocked and explains how Tommy's just lost his granddad and he was trying to comfort him. Kirsty's immediately contrite. Karl pours his heart out to Sunita admitting that he stole the money from the Rovers to try and pay off some of his debts. Sunita's appalled and, insisting he must tell Stella the truth, asks him to leave. Cast Regular cast *Karl Munro - John Michie *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Carla Connor - Alison King *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede Guest cast *Lesley Kershaw - Judy Holt *Dylan Wilson - Connor & Liam McCheyne *Carer - Eugene Collins *Pat Casby - Chrissie Cotterill Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Websters' Auto Centre *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Bookies *Care home Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: A desperate Karl stages a break-in at the pub, but Sunita finds out the truth and urges him to confess to Stella; Paul agrees for Lesley to start a month-long trial at the home; and Kirsty fumes when Tyrone is late for a meal. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,670,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2012 episodes